Confusion
by Gabriellahh
Summary: Arizona has met the woman of her dreams, what happens when said woman is hesitant? First ever fanfic 3
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not gay!"

"You are, or your bi. Either way Calliope, the fact that this keeps happening, proves something."

They were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Arizona had her hand on the brunettes knee.

"Yeah, that you're just a really good lay!"

That stung. They'd been having sex occasionally for the last 6 months, and it just kept happening. But it was never just sex, at least not for Arizona, and she was pretty sure it was meant something for Callie as well. She was getting serious feelings for Callie, and she was finally going to make her talk about it.

"Callie you're having frequent sex with another _woman_."

"It's only sex!"

Arizona scoffed, and removed her hand.

"_Mmm, don't go, please?"_

_Arizona looked down from where she sat at the side of the bed, naked. Callie was drunk, and Arizona had just promised herself it would be the last time. Callie was also in that state just after sex, that wasn't helped by the alcohol flowing through her veins._

"_Stay?"_

"_Callie it's not a good ide-"_

"_Please?"_

_Callie had opened her eyes to look up at the blonde, and held her wrist that was pulling the skinny jeans up the gorgeous woman's legs._

_Arizona looked down at the Latina. She really was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, even with the smudged make up and the bags under her eyes- a result of working 20hrs straight. She really couldn't deny this woman anything, even if it was causing her more and more pain. _

_She sighed and removed her jeans, turning to face the woman underneath the sheets. _

"_Hold Me?"_

_Of course Arizona obliged, taking Callie in her arms from behind, their naked skin setting off sparks._

"_I love you" _

_It was barely a whisper, and Callie was already in a deep sleep when Arizona kissed her head and whispered those 3 words._

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, you're kidding yourself if you think this is just sex. I've known you 3 years."

"Fine, but do you know how many people- Guys I have had sex with? I couldn't even tell you, it's that many. I love sex, and you're just the source at the moment!"

"Callie. How many people have you had sex within the past 6 months?"

Arizona already knew, it was none. Zero.

"How many beds have you shared other than mine in the past 6 months, even if it really is just to sleep? You're kidding yourself, and by the time you realise that I'll be gone."

With that Arizona left the Attending's Lounge, ready to go home to her kitten and bottle of chardonnay. She was hoping for Callie to say something, or for her to call after her, but nothing. Unbelievable, why must she always fall for newborns?

**AN1: Okay so I know how much short chapter suck, but really needed this as a start.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to have Arizona Robbins & Callie Torres, all characters sadly belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I don't mean anything by it, it's just a bit of fun!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! They were very much appreciated, and convinced me to follow this up. Hope this doesn't disappoint, not much happens. It's a bit of a set up for the next chapter. Some of you know I'm in my last year of high school, so don't expect updates too often, but I promise to do my best if I continue it :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY :)**

She hadn't seen Callie for a week, possibly one of the worst weeks of her life. The thing about working in a hospital is that when you really need to hide from someone it's quite easy, it's a good and bad thing. So in the days after their fight that she was furious with Callie she was completely professional, spending most of her time with patients or worried parents, NOT thinking about how good Callie smelled, or how good she looked in Arizona's bed in the early hours of the morning. She didn't think about the way she said her name when she was close, and she certainly wasn't taking note of the 8 days and 13 hours since she'd seen her. She could do it, she didn't need Callie, she didn't need anyone.

Other days, she wanted nothing more than to forget all about their silly fight, and go crawling back to the gorgeous ortho god. She'd scan the surgical board for Callie's name, wanting to corner her and apologise profusely, to have Callie declare her love for her in front of the entire O.R. and admit how much she needed her. Except all she could do was freeze once she got to the door of the operating room.

She kept going back to that night in the Attending's Lounge.

"It's only sex!"

That stung more than she cared to admit.

XXX

"Hey you."

Arizona looked up from her chart. Of course, her very best friend was striding into the empty exam room, eyes sparkling, and a certain spring in her step.

"Someone's happy." Arizona said gloomily. She was nearly always the perky cheery one.

"Someone's not." she desperately wanted to change the subject.

"What's got you so happy Miss Altman?"

"Shepherd offered me a full time contract."

"Teddy that's great!"

"It is," she actually couldn't stop smiling. "I wasn't too sure before but, okay- what's got you hiding away doing charts in an exam room? Karev should be doing those."

Arizona sighed; she didn't really want to think about it, despite it being the only thing she could think about lately.

"Ahh, I'm guessing it should be who has got you hiding away in an exam room doing charts. But I think I can guess."

"I don't get it Teddy! When it's just us, everything is fine. Perfect even. It was NEVER just sex, even at the start. We used to talk for hours, about everything, the woman knows me better than you do. But then she goes and says it's just sex, as if she's just been using me."

"She's just processing." Teddy didn't really know what to say, she'd never been confused about her sexuality and the people, men, she'd dated were never unsure either.

"It's been 6 months since we first slept together. It's more than her processing."

"Just give her time, I've seen the way she looks at you, it's not just sex."

"She doesn't want me Teds." She looked back to her charts, the conversation was over.

"_Oh my God Teddy, she's amazing." The blonde couldn't have been happier if she tried; she'd gone above and beyond cloud nine._

"_That good huh? Maybe there is something to this whole lesbian thing." The cardio surgeon laughed. She hadn't seen her best friend this happy in a long time._

"_Not just the sex, her in general! She's funny and cute and talented and HOT. I mean have you seen her? Oh and she makes this little noise when-"_

"_Okay! I get it." She had to interrupt, she was over the moon that Arizona was rambling about Callie, she'd being pining after her for a long time, but there was a line._

_Arizona blushed and looked to Joe,_

"_Another white?"_

"_What are we celebrating?" _

"_A beautiful woman, Joe." She was beaming._

"_Ahh, then this one's on the house." Arizona could have kissed him._

"_But honestly Teddy, she's just… indescribable."_

"_I'm glad it's finally happened. When are you seeing her again?"_

"_We didn't make plans, but soon hopefully."_

"_Well then, here's to beautiful women."_

"_I'm only toasting one beautiful woman."_

"_You're so corny." They laughed as they clinked glasses._

"Torres. What have you done to Robbins?"

Callie whipped around.

"I'm sorry?" She was standing at the 1st floor nurse's station, not hiding or anything.

"I was in the best mood I've been in for a long time this morning, until I had to console Teddy about Arizona's bleeding heart over you. Now the moods gone."

"What? You're mad that Teddy is upset because Arizona …" She was so far past confused.

"You've hurt her. Badly."

"Teddy?"

"Arizona."

"I really don't know what you're talking about Mark."

"Callie, this is Seattle Grace. Everybody knows what I'm talking about."

She started to realise.

He lowered his voice "Cal, it is okay. You can't help who you love. There's nothing wrong with it, and you could do a lot worse than Blondie." It was one of the most sincere things he'd ever said to her. "It's also incredibly hot."

Uhhh. Of course mark went there.

"It's Seattle Grace-Mercy West now Mark." Her voice was small.

He watched his best friend walk away.

Callie's mind was racing. Sure this hospital was notorious for gossip, but she had been so careful. She was barely talking to herself about it, let alone anyone else. She'd asked Arizona to not tell anyone, keep it between the two, which obviously hadn't happened; Teddy knew. How was she supposed to work with people after they knew? How would they ever respect her?

Wait. Did Mark say she'd hurt Arizona? Crap.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and round herself at the E.R., outside an Exam Room. Needing some space, the exam room seemed like a haven.

"Wh- Arizona?" The blonde sat on the table doing what seemed like charts

"Callie? What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just-I needed supplies." She went to leave, but when she turned the handle, nothing.

"Can you please just leave?"

"I… I can't, the door won't work." Arizona jumped off the table and flew towards the door.

The door handle wouldn't turn, it was jammed shut.

"Don't even try Torres. You two are stuck in there until you work this out."

'Mark?" They both yelled, it was one of those jinx moments.

"Arizona I'm sick of you being upset, I'm supposed to be the moody war stricken one!"

"Theodora Altman! Unlock this door NOW."

"I can't hear you. Mark can you hear them?"

"Not a thing. Wanna get a coffee?"

"Sure. You two work this out."

**:O The two ladies find themselves in an empty exam room? Could be interesting.**

**Worth continuing? Thanks for reading lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**... I know. It's been far too long, especially as I just started! I tried to put it up a few days ago, but it was being silly. These past 2 weeks have been hectic, with study and spending time with my gorgeous girl before she leaves for 3 weeks, not to mention this huge writers block I've been fighting. Figured I'd be better off waiting to put up a half decent chapter rather than putting up something not worth posting. Once again thank you all for the reviews, it's great to get input and ways to improve, you're all amazing!**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy, much love 3**

Previously…

_"Callie? What are you doing?"_

_"Oh I was just-I needed supplies." She went to leave, but when she turned the handle, nothing._

_"Can you please just leave?"_

_"I… I can't… the door won't work." Arizona jumped off the table and flew towards the door._

_The door handle wouldn't turn, it was jammed shut._

_"Don't even try Torres. You two are stuck in there until you work this out."_

_'Mark?" They both yelled, it was one of those jinx moments._

_"Arizona I'm sick of you being upset, I'm supposed to be the moody war stricken one!"_

_"Theodora Altman! Unlock this door NOW."_

_"I can't hear you. Mark can you hear them?"_

_"Not a thing. Wanna get a coffee?"_

_"Sure. You two work this out."_

"It's been half an hour, I'm pretty sure this is illegal." It was the first thing anyone had said since Teddy and Mark left.

The blonde sitting on the table looked terrible.

"Please don't cry Arizona"

She laughed bitterly. "I thought you didn't care?"

"Arizona," it was almost silent, but there was a plea in her voice.

The blonde finally met her gaze. She hadn't wanted do this, but looks like she had to.

"Arizona I think it's best if we stay just friends."

She had tears in her eyes now. "You were never just a friend Callie."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that-"

"That's crap Callie and you know it. You're too scared to be yourself, because you think everyone will resent you for it."

_It was sometime close to 1am, but Arizona really didn't care. She and Teddy had saved a 14 year old girl from Cystic Fibrosis with a Lung Transplant; it was 2 years of heart ache finally put right._

_"To amazingly amazing surgeries!"_

_"To being Awesome!"_

_They both took less than elegant gulps from their drinks, not for the first time that night. The bar was surprisingly full for a Tuesday, the first and only person Arizona had noticed was Calliope Torres, in a booth with Mark Sloan. She had kept her eye on her all night, to watch her dance and grind on Mark, and supposedly kick his ass in darts._

_Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by her best friend._

_"You should just go over there."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"You've been eye fucking Callie all night."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, she's straight."_

_"Oh yeah? Then why does she look at you differently to me?"_

_Arizona's thought process was somewhat slower, but she wasn't stupid._

_"Don't be silly Teddy."_

_'She's staring at your ass right now."_

_Arizona was silent for the first time tonight, she had always had an attraction to Callie, even if they never were anything other than friends. Sober Arizona would not have even considered anything with a straight woman, but Arizona was certainly not sober, and Callie was hot. Very hot. And funny. And incredibly talented with her hands._

_"Look, I'm going over there to talk to Mark, either come with me or sit here by yourself."_

_They stared each other down._

_"Fine, but I hate you."_

_"You'll thank me one day Robbins."_

_Arizona mumbled as she followed Teddy over to the booth._

_"Hi guys, mind if we join in?"_

_Mark looked up at the brunette, with the usual predatory glint in his eyes._

_"Not at all what's the occasion?"_

_"Arizona and I saved one of our long term patients today."_

_Callie cut in "Really? Well done Teddy, Arizona." She threw the Blonde a steaming look, the woman really was beautiful._

_Arizona loosened up at that, maybe teddy was right._

_"Thank you Callie, that's a beautiful dress, if you don't mind me saying."_

_"Not at all Arizona."_

_Teddy sat back and watched her best friend flirt shamelessly for the next hour, and surprisingly, Callie flirt back. The group had split in two, Callie and Arizona in their own little world, while Teddy took Mark up on his Darts challenge._

_While Callie was taking a sip from her glass, and Teddy and Mark were distracted by their second game, Arizona leaned in to take her shot._

_The blonde whispered in the brunette's ear, "Doctor Torres, would you like to walk me home? I don't live far from here, but I definitely think I need you to hold my hand." She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she didn't care either._

_Callie almost choked on her wine. She turned to face the gorgeous blonde, rather hesitantly. Arizona looked confident and not at all shy, but neither was she arrogant._

_What the hell._

_Callie smirked and grabbed her bag, while taking Arizona's hand in hers._

The Latina couldn't say anything and seconds passed. It made Arizona furious, the blonde jumped off the table.

"Why did you make me fall in love with you, if you didn't feel the same way? Why beg me to stay all those nights after you used me? Just so you didn't feel alone? You, Calliope Torres, are a selfish, heartless cow that only thinks of herself." She stared directly at the Latina, with fire in her eyes.

Callie couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her up against the door and kissed her with everything she had. After the briefest second, Arizona was kissing her back with just as much passion.

A second later, Arizona was pushing Callie away.

"No. You don't get to do that. You made your choice Callie." She pushed passed the taller woman to get to the door. Arizona was in tears again.

"Of course I love you!" It was pure desperation.

Arizona had forgotten what she was doing and turned to face the other woman.

"Why else would I keep seeing you? You're amazing Arizona, you really are. And you make me feel amazing, like I'm the prettiest girl you've ever seen. You're so kind no matter what I do to you. But you deserve better than this. I make you confused and angry and sad, and get you locked in exam rooms. But I can't break it off with you because I can't go without you. I truly am a selfish cow, you were so right. And even if I could make you happy, who knows how long it will take me to feel comfortable with you in public. Who knows if my family would ever be okay with this? It's just easier if we forget this ever happened."

An awkward silence fell as Callie regained herself.

"What… What does all that mean?"

"It means… I really do want to be with you but I'm not sure how." She leaned back against the table and closed her eyes behind her hand.

"Oh Callie." Arizona joined the brunette on the table.

"When it's just us, it's perfect. But then we leave the bedroom and it all seems impossible. I love spending time with you, more than anything. It's okay for you, you've been gay since day 1. I married a man Arizona. What are people going to think?"

"Oh Callie." She didn't know what to say. Arizona didn't give a damn what anyone else thought, but Callie did, and that sucked.

"If we could just exist as you and I, without anyone else, would you still have doubts?"

Callie thought.

"Of course not." She stared into her hands in her lap, she knew she didn't deserve Arizona.

"Then we can work it out." Her heart was hurting for the Latina; she hadn't known just how bad she was feeling. She took Callie's gorgeous tanned face in her hands,

"Callie. It'll work out."

'I'm going to hurt you."

Callie had tears running down her face, but Arizona didn't believe that for a second.

"Give yourself a break, you're a better person than you get credit for." She gave her one of her super magic smiles.

Callie looked into Arizona's bright blue eyes, really looking for the first time.

"Okay?"

"...Okay."

Arizona kissed the brunette with everything she had, setting off fireworks in the small room. Taking the lead, Arizona pushed Callie back to lie against the table, straddling the other woman's hips, kissing her like it was the last time.

Arizona broke the kiss.

"Oh my god… Does this mean… I think this means we can leave this damn room!"

Callie laughed, all of her tension pouring into that laugh. "I think so." Neither moved from their position in each other's arms.

The door opened, and there stood their best friends.

"Took your time Torres."

Both women's attention shot to the door.

"Mark! You were listening to that?

"How else would we have known if you really sorted it out?"

The Latina walked over to him and punched his shoulder. "You're an ass."

"Oh yeah, the chief wanted to see you, I told him you were busy with a… consult. You'd better go."

"Ass." She turned to Arizona, "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." The Blonde was beaming. They left Arizona and Teddy still in the exam room.

A comfortable silence passed.

"I told you she was just processing." Arizona looked at her best friend, shocked. "I wasn't listening at the door, I swear."

Arizona just smiled.

"Ass."

Yeeeeeahh. Not 100% sure on this one.

I'll probably just do an epilogue after this, with some possible smut. I don't like to see fic's stretch longer than they need, long drawn out storylines that contain nothing are Shonda's thing!

Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
